The Beginning
by Bandersnatch202
Summary: As there is no section for Megatokyo yet in the anime section of this site, I will put it here for the time being. This is a MT romance fics starring two of the characters from the Megatokyo world (but I'm not telling you which two ) Read and Review pleas
1. Piroko's Secret Weapon

AN: Well, I haven't found much in the way of Megatokyo romance fics (or Megatokyo fics in general) so I decided to post this one and see what kind of a response it gets, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megatokyo (as much as I wish I did) it belongs to Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston and all the other people who work tirelessly to create Megatokyo.

Warnings: Contains some questionable material, so if you have a closed mind I suggest you leave now, this will be rated R for the benefit of the young (not that they will listen)

**The Beginning**

Chapter 1: Piroko's Secret Weapon

Largo peered carefully around the corner before running into the next hallway, his plasma rifle held up and ready for any signs of Piroko or any of the other NPC's. Not that some simple N0n Pl4y3r Ch4r4ct3r would ever be able to get the best of him, he just felt it wise to be ready for anything. That and with Piroko in the arena the game got intensely more deadly.

She was annoyingly handy with that pistol of hers, and though he'd seen her use far deadlier weapons to dispatch the pathetic NPC's that roamed their world, she always insisted on fragging him with her thrice-damned hand gun. But not this time, today Largo had a plan to catch the elusive player. Not that it was any less hair-brained than his usual schemes, just that today, against his better judgement, Largo was going to be... cautious.

He swept his red bangs out from in front of his eyes. He would wait for her to make the first move, he would wait until he had a clear shot before firing instead of blasting the entire area at the first sign of movement. Basically he was pulling a page from Piroko's own book, but he'd seen her play often enough that he figured he would be able to utilize her plan effectively. That and he knew she would never expect it. With his goal in mind, Largo moved forward in the hallway carefully, his weapon primed and hot.

In all the years they had known each other, in all the many hours they had spent logged on, Piroko had never known Largo to use any tactic more advanced than charging headlong into battle with a powerful weapon. Today though, he seemed to be showing restraint, she hadn't heard random gunfire all session, and not once had he started ranting about how much he 0wnz0r3d whatever NPC he had just blown to hell. This was making her hunting of him increasingly more difficult, for if he didn't reveal himself as he classically did, it became much harder for her to even locate the brash warrior.

'Could he have possibly figured out why I always beat him?' She wondered to herself, 'Is it possible that he has learned restraint?' She shook her head, banishing such foolish thoughts and making her long blond pigtails bounce. Largo was Largo, there was nothing complicated about that, he never changed. 'He must just be having an off day.' Piroko thought as she lowered her pistol and moved around the corner . . .

. . . straight into the sights of Largo's raised plasma rifle.

"Boo.." Largo said calmly, a confident smirk on his face.

Piroko was shocked, _he_ had he gotten the drop on _her_! It wasn't supposed to happen like that, she was the one who always caught him, not the other way around. And his comment to her had been way to simplistic for the usual Largo, where was his rant about how she was going to "5uck pl4sm4"? And why hadn't he fragged her yet? What was wrong with him?

All of these thoughts raced around inside her head as Largo calmly backed her into a corner, his weapon never faltering from its trained position. Piroko gasped in surprise as her back hit the wall, she hadn't even been aware of the fact that she was retreating until that very moment. She looked down at her handgun nervously, knowing full well that as fast of a draw as she was, there was no way she would be able to bring it up and deliver a fatal wound before he fragged her.

He had finally done it, Largo had finally caught her and now he could do to her what she had been doing to him for years, show her what it was like to be fragged.

"Looks like I finally caught you Piroko, there's no escape." Largo said confidently. His charged plasma rifle was making her lose her cool, she was starting to lose control and let go of logic and reason. She needed to find a way to escape, and she needed to do so _now_. 'What can I do?!' she asked herself 'How can I possibly get away from him?' Piroko's thoughts became more and more hectic as she tried to find a way out, until at last she arrived upon a solution. It was risky, but it was her only chance. She just hoped Largo could forgive her afterwards.

Largo looked down at Piroko, confused. Never before had he seen her so nervous, she looked like she was actually sweating in the face of his weapon. Had he finally cracked through her tough exterior? Had he gotten her to lose her concentration as she did to him so often? His thoughts were interrupted however, when Piroko's panicked face changed to one of sly cunning. 'Now what is she so happy about' Largo wondered.

"I've figured out a way to escape you Largo." Piroko said, smiling.

"Oh really? And just what might that be?" Largo asked haughtily.

"I have a secret weapon that I have been waiting to use on you, I've been saving it for just such an occasion." Piroko's voice held an undertone of sensualness to it, and it made Largo pause, his finger loosening from its grip on the trigger of his rifle. He had to admit to himself, he was curious to see just what this "weapon" she had could do, and just how it was supposed to enable her to escape.

Suddenly, Piroko was right in front of him, to far inside the range of his rifle. When had she gotten there? His thought became panicky as he realized that he had let his guard down in his confusion and that she had capitalized on it. 'Now her pistol is going to come up and . . ." Largo's thoughts were cut off at the feeling of soft lips pressed firmly against his, and a tongue tracing the inner edge of his lips and then forcing its way inside to mesh with his own.

Largo sat in front of his computer, stunned, but he was not looking at the screen, his head had been forced to the side to look upon his life-long friend and decidedly _male_ roommate, who was in the process of deeply kissing him. He felt Piro's tongue in his mouth, but he could do nothing, he was completely and utterly shocked at what was happening. And before he had time to gather his thoughts, Piro had already broken off their kiss and turned back to his computer.

"Ha, got away. I told you I had a secret weapon." Piro smiled. Largo shook his head quickly, then turned to look at his computer, seeing nothing but an empty hallway in his cross-hairs instead of the female form his friend usually played.

"You jerk!" Largo yelled as he wheeled his character around to try and locate his lost adversary, but the thought of that kiss still tingled at the back of his mind.

End Chapter 1

AN: Well, whaddya all think? Bet you didn't expect that now did you dodges thrown objects from enraged fans Hey I gave you all fair warning that it contained controversial content matter, I just didn't say exactly what as that would ruin the surprise of the fic Now I just hope that Fred and Rodney don't find this and ban me from MT forever!

Ja ne!

Read and Review if you want it updated!


	2. Largo's Feelings

A/N: Well, I'm supposed to be studying for midterms, but that's boring, so I think I'll start in on the second chapter of this fic.

Disclaimer: God, must we all write this every time?! sees Ed and Dom both raising their guns menacingly Grrr, damn flunkies.. sighs and rolls eyes I do not own Megatokyo, it belongs to Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston and everyone else at MT. I am using their characters for my own twisted devices and this story in no way affects what happens in the web comic, there are you two happy now?! Ed and Dom smile and nod, then walk off hand in hand Hehe, I always knew those two would get together, lol.

Warnings: Well if you couldn't figure it out from the previous chapter this story contains shounen-ai or boy-boy romance. So anyone with a closed mind... why the hell are you reading this?! If you hate gay love so much then why are you looking at the next chapter in what is to be a completely gay story?! If I get flames on this chapter I get to label you 100 Percent B4k4 Fl4m0r, so be warned.

**The Beginning**

Chapter Two: Largo's Feelings

"Piro, I'm home!" Largo called out as he entered their small apartment that sat above the Mega Gamers, Game shop in downtown Tokyo, Japan. He had just gotten back from work at the school where he'd been forced to stay after and tutor the staff in the ways of "L33t", and it was nearly 9 p.m. He and Piro had been stuck in Japan ever since Piro had decided they should fly to there, and then spend all of their money and be incapable of going home. Not that Largo really minded, anywhere was good enough for him as long as it had b33r, access to the N3tw0rk and an endless horde of zombies going unchecked for him to conquer.

Hearing no response to his call, Largo moved further into the apartment, wondering why his hadn't acknowledge his entrance yet. Piro had been acting strange all week, ever since he had kissed Largo during their game session. Even Largo realized just how big of a deal that was, but at the time he was to engrossed in the game, and when it was over he had completely forgotten about the incident. Afterwards, Piro went straight to bed, and Largo only thought of it after he to had gone to bed, so he decided to ask Piro in the morning. Of course, Largo isn't very aware in the mornings, so he forgot once more, then spent the rest of the day running around town saving the clueless people from their own fall into darkness. By the time he got home he had (you guessed it) forgotten again, and it didn't seem like Piro was in any rush for Largo to remember.

With a sigh, Largo walked towards the large pile of boxes in the middle of the room that served as a wall of sorts, separating Piro's area from Largo's. He peered around the corner, and was about to ask if Piro had heard him, when he saw something that made his chest tighten.

Sitting in front of his drawing easel, Piro had seemed to have fallen asleep, but he'd had enough warning to remove his glasses which were sitting on the easel beside the sleeping blonde. His face was one of tired relaxation, as if this simple rest were taking away days and weeks of endless stress and worry from his tired body. Largo didn't know exactly how to describe the emotions he felt in his chest when he saw Piro sitting/lying there. It was almost like someone was squeezing his heart in a soft grip, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him notice it.

Piro seemed to shiver unconsciously under Largo's gaze, and without a second thought, the red haired L33t M4st3r removed his jacket and draped it over Piro's shoulders, smiling in satisfaction as the boy seemed to snuggle into the fabric, pleased with it's warmth. Once more Largo felt that strange tugging sensation in his heart when he looked at Piro's face, and he knew right then and there that he would do anything to make sure Piro always kept that look. He seemed so content, so happy, Largo didn't want anything more.

With a small grin, the wild-haired gamer moved away from Piro's side of the room to go lay down on his own strange bedding. They had been living in Japan for over a year now, but he still couldn't get used to their odd beds that had no framework, just a mattress that lay on the floor. Whatever it was, it was still someplace soft that Largo could lay his head down, and a few moments after his head hit the pillow, he had drifted off to a deep sleep.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Awww, poor Largo-chan is finally feeling the sweet emotion known as love FYI, the inspiration for this chapter (and in fact for almost the entire fic) was the first ever "Dead Piro Day". You all know the one I'm talking about, had Piro sleeping on his desk with a cat on his head? I thought it was so adorable that I just had to make a fic about it, and that's what this is.

Ja ne!

Read and Review!


	3. Piroko's First Day

A/N: Okay everyone, here's your first long chapter. I know the other two were disappointingly short, but hey, I'm posting these pretty close together so stop complaining alright!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megatokyo, Fred and Rodney do (lucky bastards)

Warnings: My god, if you actually have to read this NOW they you must be really dense.

**The Beginning**

Chapter 3: Piroko's First Day

Piro gasped and panted as he ran for his life though a haze of swirling mists.

"This _has_ to be a dream! Please let me wake up!" He shouted as he ran harder, trying desperately to outpace the horrible creature that now pursued him.

The dream had started out normal enough, Kimiko showed up and had started to flirt with him as she usually did. But then Yuki ran in suddenly and began to rant on about how he had missed giving her drawing lessons again, Ping showed up and was complaining about how her original owner had abandoned her and her new one was ignoring her. At some point Erika, Miho, and even Seraphim all somehow got involved.

Piro was at a complete loss for words, he didn't know what to do with all this girls yelling at him, all of them screaming at him to pay attention to them and only them. So he yelled back at them to leave him alone, and that was when the real trouble had started. They all seemed to stop arguing and join together to collectively glare at him, their eyes full of malice. Piro backed away from the armada of dangerous females fearfully, watching in horror as their bodies began to mesh and meld into a single entity with many heads and grotesque tentacles surrounding a pus-spewing body.

Piro screamed in fright and turn to run, trying to escape the horrible creature that had once been his friends. The strange being began to slither forward at an alarming pace, always keeping only a few steps behind Piro as he ran desperately, trying to outrun it. The beast screamed and yelled at him in a mixed and deformed cacophony of the voices of all the women that made up the being.

"Come with us Piro!" It shouted, "come be with us forever!" The monster extended tentacles and tripped the poor blonde boy, before grabbing him and holding him aloft. Piro was still screaming for help as it lowered his thrashing body towards its seething and dripping maw, intent on devouring him whole. When his face was mere inches away from the disgusting mouth, a sudden shot rang out and the creature shuddered and shrieked, dropping Piro unceremoniously to the ground.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Piro scrambled backwards, keeping his gaze locked on the monster he had once known as his friends, until he felt his hand brush against a solid leather combat boot. Turning, the frightened blonde artist looked up to see his savior.

He was wearing full camo and was garbed in some mockery of a military combat uniform that oddly looked better than the norm. He had face paint across each cheek going back to his ears, and he wore a tight headband to keep his long reddish brown bangs out of his cool, calculating eyes. And to top it all off, he held a shotgun in his hands, smoke still pouring from the barrel as he leveled it on the monstrosity yet again.

"L..largo?" Piro asked uncertainly, as he stared up in awe at the magnificent figure looming over him. His questions however, were cut short by another loud screech of rage from the many-headed beast as it charged once more. Largo merely smirked and proceeded to unload round after round into the creatures oozing body, turning it into nothing but a pile of wet, pulpy mush.

It was only then that Largo looked down at the stunned Piro, a smile etching its way across his stony features.

"You alright Piro?" He asked bluntly as he reached down to help his friend up, taking the boys still trembling hand in his own and pulling the blonde to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks Largo I.. woah!" Piro cried as he slipped on the gore that covered the ground, falling backwards again, his arms pin-wheeling uselessly in the air. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came, just a soft and gentle slowing. Piro cracked open his eyes and saw that he was now staring deeply into Largo's own magnificent eyes, the boys strong arms wrapped around him tightly, preventing him from falling further.

"You sure you're alright Piro?" Largo asked with a grin, one that Piro returned warmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... perfectly... fine..." Piro could hardly speak, he was so caught up in the moment. Just being there, cradled in Largo's arms, staring into his eyes, it felt so... so... _right_. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Piro wrapped his arms and hands around behind Largos neck to give him some support as he began to inch his face closer to Largo's, drawing their lips ever closer. He saw Largo's eyes flutter shut, and his followed soon after as the two boys gently moved their lips closer and closer until. . .

BREEP BREEP BREEP BREEP

Piro jerked awake at the loud screeching of the alarm clock set on his desk, his head raising from were it had rested on the easel after he had finished his work yesterday. With one hand he blindly felt around for the cursed device that had shattered his fantasy, and with his other he groped for his glasses. Once he had turned off the alarm and placed his glasses in their rightful place, Piro arched his back and stretched, yawning and creaking as he felt his vertebra realign themselves after a long night of sleeping sitting up.

As he stretched, Piro felt something slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor with a gentle _whump_. He turned and reached down to pick up the item, and was surprised to find Largo's semi-thick denim jacket that he always wore. What was it doing over his shoulders? There was really only one explanation as to how it got there, but how likely was it that Largo would have thought of Piro's well-being and covered him with his coat so he would not be cold? Apparently it was _very_ likely, as Piro could not deny the fact that Largo's jacked _was_ around his shoulders when he woke up. What should he do with it now?

Piro smiled as a thought entered his head. Should he? 'Yeah, it'll be alright, the worst thing he could do is ask for it back' Piro thought as he slipped Largo's jacket back over his shoulders and threaded his arms through the sleeves, feeling the warmth flow over him. He lifted the collar to his nose and inhaled lightly, taking in the scent that was pure Largo, it permeated the coat, filling Piro's senses with the heady aroma. He couldn't help it, he hugged himself and the coat and sighed softly.

'Now for phase two of my plan.' Piro thought as he stepped around the corner of boxes that made a make-shift wall. 'Good, he's still asleep. Not that it's really all that surprising that my alarm didn't wake him, Largo could sleep through a nuclear blast, though he'd probably kill me for not waking him so he could see the explosion' the blonde chuckled at this latest thought and moved over to his small pile of clothes, sifting through them until he found the article he was looking for.

Grinning, Piro crept up beside Largo, kneeled down and gently placed his own soft fleece jacket over his friends' sleeping form. Then, with the same giddy smile that had been on his face since he discovered Largo's jacket, Piro quietly crept downstairs to clean up the store and restock the shelves to ready them for the day.

Erika Hayasaka yawned deeply as she opened the door to the Mega Gamers store she worked in with the American boy who had the goofy friend. She moved towards the counter and deposited her purse behind it while taking another deep swig from her travel coffee mug. Looking around she spotted, Piro by the shelves, putting up new merchandise along with price changes and discounts. She noticed with a raised eyebrow that he was smiling brightly as he went about his work, and... was he... yes, he was humming to himself. Erika shook her head in amazement as she walked over to the American.

"And just what are you so happy about this morning?" She asked him in Japanese, grinning to herself as he seemed to jump at her sudden approach.

"Hayasaka-san!" He yelped, then continued in Japanese "what are you doing here so early?"

"I asked you a question first." She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Ano... you did?" Piro blinked widely, and seemed to be genuinely clueless that he had been asked a question. Erika sighed and rolled her eyes, she hated having to repeat herself.

"I asked you just what you were so happy about this morning." She said impatiently, mentally chiding herself as she saw him flinch back from her slightly raised tone. But Piro's momentary fright was dispelled by a warm smile that spread across his features as some thought rose in his mind.

"Nothing in particular," he said after a pause "just feel like today's gonna be a good day is all." He grinned happily at Erika who just let out a short breath that could have been one of amusement or frustration, and ruffled his hair, much to Piro's protest.

"You're a good kid Piro." Erika said as she walked back over to the counter to retrieve something from her purse. The blonde followed, somewhat irritated by her offhand manner.

"I'm no kid, I'm only a year or two younger than you Hayasaka-san." He protested. Erika didn't seem to be paying him any attention as she fiddled with something in her bag. Piro sulked as she continued to ignore him, waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge him again.

When she finally did turn around, she held what appeared to be lipstick, a compac and other such vanity items. Erika began to look up at Piro then back down at her collection of make-up, each time putting another back into her bag until her large pile was down to only a few different pieces.

"Just what are you doing Hayasaka-san?" Piro asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm trying to decide which shade of lipstick would best bring out the color in your eyes." She said, flittingly, as if it was of no major consequence. Piro, on the other hand, took this statement in with a mix of shock and horror as he realized what she planned to do.

"No, no way. I'll cosplay, I'll wear dorky outfits, I'll even wear girls clothes if I have to for the store, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you put any make-up on me, no matter what the boss says!" Piro said as he slowly backed away from Erika, who seemed to not really be listening to his protests.

"There we go, this'll be perfect!" She said happily as she looked up at Piro, who looked like he was about ready to bolt for the door. Realizing she was in danger of losing her subject, Erika swiftly moved forward and pinned Piro against the back wall, her delicate hands turning into twin vise's as she held the struggling blonde down. "Calm down Piro, it's just a little blush and lipstick. Besides, it'll go real well with the school girls uniform I have picked out for you." She said with a feral grin.

"No, not a chance, not gonna happen, no how no way. I don't care what you do to me Hayasaka-san but there is no way in hell that you're gonna . . .

Dom and Ed tried to restrain their laughter, it seemed as if they might actually burst if they weren't allowed release, and Piro would hate to have to clean up the mess. So with a defeated sigh he said "Fine, go ahead and laugh."

Immediately, Dom was on the ground in tears, his loud laughter echoing throughout the store, and Ed fell backwards and supported himself on a display case as he to fell victim to a huge bought of the giggles. Even the stalwart ninja Junpei, who was only here because L33t M4st3r Largo was late for his teaching class (again) had a hard time suppressing the chuckles that were raising behind his mask.

Piro just sighed and suffered through it, still wondering how the hell he had been tricked into this, Hayasaka-san had a penchant for making people do things that they really didn't want to, and it was exceedingly annoying. Piro pouted again as he sulked for what seemed the millionth time that day, that action making him increasingly more aware of the thin layer of light pink lipstick that had been somehow applied to his lips without him attempting to butcher the one doing it. The lipstick, coupled with a light blue eyeshadow and some blush to 'bring out his cheek-bones' as Hayasaka-san had said, were bad enough. But he had to wear the damned schoolgirls uniform too!

The one consolation throughout all of this was that Erika had allowed Piro to continue to wear the denim jacket left for him by Largo (not that he told her just where he got it from). Being able to wear that jacket was almost enough to console him from the indignity of being forced to dress in drag. . . almost.

"Knock it off guys, I have work to do, and I'm sure you do to, me and Largo can't be the _only_ reason you two came to Japan." Piro commented to the Dom and Ed, employed by Sega and Sony respectively. The two passed each other quick glances, as if a wordless exchange was going on between them, before they both grinned.

"Yeah, we do have something we need to take care of actually," Dom commented as he and Ed turned to leave the store. "See you guys in a couple of days. Oh, and if the Tokyo Police Cataclysm Division comes around looking for us, you don't know us kay?" Dom called over his shoulder. Piro nodded nervously, 'Great,' he thought 'one _more_ thing to worry about.' With another sigh, he turned back to the register to finish entering a new item into the system, when a gentle cough interrupted him. Piro looked up to see Junpei still standing there, waiting for the answer to the question he had asked just before Dom and Ed had barged in.

"Oh! Junpei, sorry, yeah. Um, I think Largo's still upstair sleeping, you might wanna go and wake him." Piro said apologetically, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the ladder leading up to their apartment. The L33t Ninj4 bowed in thanks and turned to ascend the ladder and awaken the Great L33t M4st3r himself.

Piro sighed again and went back to entering the new item, disregarding the crashes and loud explosions he heard overhead, as well as the loud yells and shouts of "l33t sp34k". A customer came up to the counter, and he seemed to be somewhat disturbed by the loud noises coming from above. But when he saw Piro his face changed, and the blonde could easily recognize the look on the boys face, for it was one he often wore. It was the look of a fanboy who had just caught a glimpse of something out of his fantasies. Piro rolled his eyes slightly and took the boys items to ring up, feeling unnerved by the boys staring eyes. He quickly bagged the purchases and bid the customer farewell before ducking into the break room to get Erika.

"Alright, that's it, I've had enough!" Piro shouted as he stormed in on Erika playing DOA Ultimate. "I've put up with all your crazy costume ideas, but this one has gone to far. I just got eyed by an otaku! He was thinking of getting inside my skirt, I know it, I'm usually the one having those thoughts!" Piro wailed at the silent Erika, who finally seemed to be realizing what had happened.

"Want me to break his arm so he doesn't do it again?" She asked, her voice holding no indication that she was joking in the slightest.

"No, I do not want you to break his arm, I _want_ to remove this god damned outfit!" He practically yelled, reaching for the front of the uniform as if he was going to rip it in two down the middle. Erika finally seemed to get the picture and she leapt up off the couch.

"Okay, okay. It's alright Piro. I know how you feel, I've been eyed, sized up, groped, spanked and slapped more times than you've thought of doing it." She said calmly, speaking almost like and older sister would to a younger one. "How bout this, I'll stay out there with you and make sure no one looks at you funny, if they do I'll throw them out. How's that sound?"

"I dunno..." As strange as it sounded, Piro did not want to really tear off the school girls uniform, it had just been that guy who had gotten to him. So with a nod, he proceeded to follow Hayasaka-san back out to the register, his cheeks flushing slightly as he realized he'd just had a chance to escape from the effeminate clothing and the make-up, but he hadn't taken it. What was wrong with him today?

As soon as they reached the register, there was a loud crash, and both Largo and Junpei stumbled down the ladder and in a heap. . . or they would have if it weren't for Junpei's way cool l33t ninj4 skills. Instead they both landed on their feet and looking even cleaner than they had when they originally fell from the ladder.

"W00t! That was sw33t Junpei! Way ta use those kick 455 ninj4 m0v3s like I taught you!" Largo cheered, turning to walk past the counter and out the door. He stopped though when he noticed Piro, specifically the fact that Piro was wearing his jacket.

"Morning... Pir...o?" Largo stopped in mid-sentence as he took in the _rest_ of Piro, and once again felt the growing tightness in his chest, but this time he also felt it in his crotch. "Um... uh.. You're uh... looking good today..." He said, shakily.

Piro grinned at the affect his outfit had on Largo, deciding that maybe wearing it was worthwhile after all. Then he noticed the jacket around Largo's shoulders, it was his, his fleece jacket he had draped over Largo that morning, he was wearing it, just like he was wearing Largo's jacket. This thought made him pause momentarily before Erika nudged him in the ribs and he remembered to speak.

"Oh, um thanks.. You... you too Largo.." Piro was barely able to even stutter he was so incredibly nervous. But when he saw a grin slowly spread across Largo's face, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Nice jacket... Piro..." Largo said, his smile radiating warmth and, some other emotion to complicated for words.

"Yours too, Largo..." The two seemed to have locked eyes and the warmth from their mutual gazes were heating each other up to unprecedented levels. They were almost to their bursting point when a nudge from the ever faithful Junpei snapped Largo out of his daze.

"Junpei sorry to interrupt L33t Mast3r, but he is late, must go now."

"Right, sorry Junpei. Later Piro, Erika, I've got a class to teach, be back around 4, bye!" Largo called over his shoulder as he and the ninja left the store, but he cast one last glance towards Piro and met and held his gaze for a brief moment before turning to follow Junpei to the school.

As the door snapped shut, Erika turned a raised eyebrow to Piro, who still stood with a stupid grin on his face, watching as Largo disappeared around the corner before sighing and turning. He noticed her imploring eyes and glances at her questioningly.

"Hnn? What is it Hayasaka-san?"

"That's Largo's jacket you're wearing, isn't it Piro?" Erika asked, accusingly and with a hint of coyness in her words. Piro didn't quite pick up on this though and blushed and panicked.

"Wh... what are you talking about Hayasaka-san, L-largo was wearing his jacket just a second ago, you... you saw him." He said quickly, trying to cover up her insight.

"No, he was wearing _your_ jacket Piro." She corrected him, grinning despite herself.

"Your crazy..." Piro muttered as he blushed profusely and turned away to go restock the shelves for the third time that day. Erika watched him go, and noticed that as soon as he was out of her immediate vicinity his smile returned, as did his humming. She bent her head down over the paperwork the boss had left for her to fill out 'Who would have figured' Hayasaka thought to herself 'I mean I knew they were friends but this...' Erika once more looked up from her work to catch Piro snuggling into his jacket, his happy smile beaming brightly. 'Well, it may not be expected, but it looks like it makes him happy, so I guess that's all that matters'

Erika smiled once more and then focused her attention on finishing the paperwork so she could leave early, occasionally glancing up at Piro, simply to bask in the un restrained joy he seemed to be radiating.

'Yeah, they'll do fine...'

End Chapter 3

A/N: Of course, we all know that they will _not_ do fine. When have Piro and Largo _ever_ done fine! LoL, anyways, I hope people are enjoying this so far, and I'll see what more ideas I can come up with, this was about as far as my initial plan got me, though I was considering writing a scene between Piro and Largo but it would fit better on if you get my drift. So, any ideas you the readers and reviewers have I would be eager to hear. Until next time,

Ja Ne!

Read and Review!


End file.
